The present invention relates to missile guidance systems and more particularly to the seeker portion of a guided missile system wherein homing on a continuous wave radar is attained. The peak power of a continuous wave (CW) radar signal is considerably less than most pulsed radars. In order to obtain a tracking range capability against CW radar targets, comparable to that against pulse radar targets all of the CW power must be utilized. In order to utilize a seeker which is capable of tracking both pulse and CW radars, various means have been devised. One means has been to chop the received CW signal into pulses which can be processed by the pulse signal processor. The capability of the seeker is then reduced because a large portion of the already small received signal power is lost when the CW signal is chopped into pulses.